Armas, Escobas y Futbol Americano
by toya1255
Summary: Una colección de 100 drabbles y oneshots. HiruMamo.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: Eyeshield 21 NO ME PERTENECE...ni tampoco Hiruma Youichi... T.T

-- Diálogos

_Cursiva _Pensamientos

_Theme__ #30 "Under the rain"_

"**Bajo la lluvia**"

Las silenciosas nubes grises lentamente se desplazaban sobre el amplio cielo. Fuertes estruendos y violentos choques anunciaban la inminente tormenta.

-Notas… ¡Listas!, abrigo… ¡listo! y finalmente, ¿paraguas?...-La joven manager se preparaba para regresar a su hogar luego de un arduo día de práctica. El clima no era muy favorable para seguir con la práctica y tomando en consideración el juego de mañana, Hiruma no podía permitir que los jodidos enanos se resfriaran. Por lo que accedió a terminar la práctica inmediatamente.

Como era de costumbre, Mamori se quedó unos momentos más dentro del club, ordenando algunos registros y limpiando un poco.

-¡Aquí está! Paraguas… ¡Listo!- Finalmente preparada para marcharse a casa sola (esta vez Sena no la acompañaría a casa, pues le prometió a Suzuna que le ayudaría con unos encargos) lanzó una última mirada al imponente club. _Es increíble lo mucho que hemos progresado…finalmente…finalmente el sueño de Hiruma-kun, Kurita-kun y Musashi-san se hará realidad… _

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvido…Aquí tienes Cerberos…-

Se había hecho un hábito para Mamori dejar comida para Cerberos antes de marcharse a casa. No porque su demoníaco dueño no lo cuidase, simplemente le había tomado cariño al intimidante can.

-Grrr- Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Con el paso del tiempo Cerberos se había acostumbrado a la cercanía de la joven, además de Hiruma, su dueño, por supuesto.

-Seguramente, tu eres el ser más cercano a Hiruma-kun…- Murmuró para si misma mientras se alejaba. _Hiruma-kun…¿Se habrá ido a casa? La tormenta se acerca…conociéndolo seguramente aún ronda por la escuela…¿y si llueve? ¿Tendrá un paraguas? Le dí el mío a Sena antes que se marchara…_

Mamori siendo tan maternal como siempre, no podía dejar de preocuparse por todos y cada uno de los miembros del equipo, esto incluía, al demonio Hiruma.

-¡¿Pero que diablos estoy diciendo?! Hiruma-kun ya no es ningún niño, el puede cuidarse solo… ¡¿y desde cuando me preocupo tanto por él?! No es más que un violento, desalmado, déspota, maquiavélico y sádico capitán al que no le importa nada más que-

La joven se detuvo repentinamente. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al campo de prácticas. En la distancia podía verse una silueta, parecía estar lanzando algo.

-Es…-

Aún estaba muy lejos y no podía distinguir muy bien la silueta, sin embargo, ella estaba segura de quién se trataba.

Era Hiruma.

Por alguna razón, aquel problemático joven la inquietaba. _…No le importa nada más que ganar... Muy a su manera, Hiruma-kun cuida de todos…es inteligente, determinado, fuerte y solitario…_

Inmersa en sus pensamientos no se percató que la lluvia había comenzado a caer… Pasaron las horas y Hiruma seguía practicando sus pases, bajo la intensa lluvia. Las gotas de lluvia mezclándose armoniosamente con su sudor, había sido un día duro. Pero no se rendiría.

"Iremos…todos juntos… ¡a la Chirstmas Bowl!" Diciendo esto, lanzó un poderoso Devil Bat Lasser, uno de los más fuertes que había lanzado en su vida. Como aquel balón que surcaba el cielo a través de la tormenta, así también, el superaría los obstáculos.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo.

Una repentina sensación de sequía lo sobresaltó. Un paraguas lo escudaba de la impetuosa tormenta. Casi al instante se percató de la presencia de la chica.

-¡¿Eres idiota o que?! ¡Creí haberte dicho a ti y a los estúpidos mocosos que regresaran a casa! ¡Tenemos un juego mañana y no permitiré que nada nos aleje de la victoria! ¡Ni siquiera un estúpido resfriado! ¡¿Has entendido maldita manager?!- Espetó molesto y sobresaltado ante la acción de la joven manager.

-Así es, Hiruma-kun, tú lo has dicho. NINGÚN miembro debe enfermarse mañana…- Mamori le dedicó una simple mirada. Hiruma sabía que era inútil. Ella le estaba desafiando, de nuevo. Ella no se movería de allí hasta que él llevara su trasero húmedo a casa. Irritado y completamente exhausto por el duro entrenamiento, decidió marcharse.

-Bien, solamente por esta vez haré lo que dices…tonta manager…-

Mamori no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¡¿Hiruma estaba aceptando una sugerencia de Mamori?! _Debo estar soñando…_ Pensó para sí misma la joven manager, dudando que aquello fuera en serio.

Hiruma dio media vuelta, de tal manera que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente. Lentamente, Hiruma extendió su mano, sus delgados dedos rozaron suavemente los de Mamori, forzándola a soltar el paraguas. Mamori no podía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento. Trató inútilmente de ocultar el ardiente rubor en sus mejillas. Hiruma por su parte sonrió malévolamente.

Con un movimiento exageradamente rápido sacó una mini-cámara digital y sin más que decir capturó a Mamori "en todo su esplendor".

-¡¡HIRUMA-KUN!!- La pobre chica no podía creer lo que el demonio acababa de hacer.

-Kekeke…Tienes un buen ángulo, no puedo esperar para cargarlas en Internet…"¡¡Manager en fiesta de camisas mojadas!!" ¡Kekekeke!-

-¡¡Eres realmente malvado!! No debí preocuparme tanto…En realidad no se porque aún me sorprendes…-

-Tch. Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras…- Dando media vuelta se dispuso a marcharse.

-Además…eres tú la que me sorprende, estúpida manager…Y la próxima vez que quieras empaparte bajo la lluvia asegúrate de "cubrirte" bien…Kekeke…-

-¿Eh?...-

**FIN**

"Me pregunto a que se refería Hiruma-kun…" Se preguntaba a si misma, mientras entraba en su habitación. Colocó su bolso sobre el escritorio, se disponía a cambiarse las ropas húmedas, cuando su reflejo en el espejo le reveló la cruel realidad.

"¡Oh no!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**N/A: ** Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Este es mi segundo HiruMamo. En realidad no hay muchos fics de esta pareja en español. Me impuse un reto a mí misma e intentaré escribir una colección de 100 oneshots o drabbles basados en "temas". Muchas gracias a Silent Child por proporcionarme esta lista de themes. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia. Los reviews y críticas constructivas son el mejor incentivo para un escritor.

**N/A2: **Creo que no quedó muy claro porqué Hiruma le menciono ese curioso detalle a Mamori...Eh, bueno si tienen dudas, ésta es la razón...Mamori dejó su abrigo verde (parte del uniforme escolar) en el club, por lo tanto solamente llevaba puesto su blusa blanca...cuya tela es realmente...delgada...mas la lluvia...dejo "_muy claras_ un par de cosas"... Creo que nuestro capitán favorito no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para avergonzarla ¿cierto? Kekekeke!!! ^^;

Si tienen sugerencias pueden hacérmelas saber, ¡Muchas gracias! :D :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias: **Eh…los enormes diálogos y ¿la trama en sí? T-T … Supongo que podrían colocar esto dentro de la saga del torneo de Kantou…en el manga…No lo sé, digo en el manga porque hay más agujeros espaciales entre los eventos así que…

**Disclamer: **Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece…Y este disclamer será el mismo para los siguientes capítulos.

...

_Theme # 90 __"Triangle"_

"_**Triángulo"**_

-¡Oi Hiruma!-

-Hmm…¿Qué diablos quieres?...Maldito viejo…-

-¿Te diriges al club?-

Hiruma lo observaba curioso, su mirada podía interpretarse como un "Por supuesto". Musashi conforme con la silenciosa respuesta prosiguió.

-Bien, tenemos que hablar- El quarterback siguió a Musashi hasta el club. ¿De que quería hablar el viejo? _"__¿Qué se trae entre manos?" _Se preguntaba a sí mismo Hiruma.

Una vez dentro del club, Musashi se aseguró que no hubiera nadie más en los alrededores. Para Hiruma, este tipo de comportamiento era muy extraño, especialmente viniendo del viejo.

-¿Acaso asesinaste a alguien?- Espetó sarcástico el demonio, su clásica sonrisa desplegaba sus afilados dientes. Musashi ignoró el comentario y decidió que era momento de aclarar las cosas.

-Iré directo al grano- Hiruma comprendió que Musashi iba en serio, la sonrisa que antes mantenía se disipó lentamente.

-Bien, te escucharé. Más te vale no prolongar mucho tu estúpido discurso…-La seriedad de Musashi había despertado su curiosidad.

-Es sobre A-anezaki…- Musashi pronunció aquella frase tranquilamente, como si no hubiera nada extraño en ello. Hiruma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. "_¿Desde cuando el viejo se interesa por la maldita manager?"_

El comandante del infierno fue tomado por sorpresa. ¡¿De todos los temas que Musashi pudo haber escogido para discutir, optó por este?! "_Este maldito anciano se trae algo entre manos...¿Porque precisamente ella en este preciso momento?"_ Recuperando la compostura rápidamente siguió con "el juego" de Musashi.

-Ah, ¿La maldita manager? Kekeke…Interesante. ¿Tienes información sobre ella? Sabía que había sido ella quién se devoró la caja de pastelillos…¡Kekeke!-

-No digas estupideces, no me refiero a eso…lo que sucede es- Había un sutil quiebre de nerviosismo en la voz del serio pateador. Sin mencionar que un leve, casi imperceptible rubor coloreaba sus mejillas, aunque mantenía el contacto visual directo con Hiruma, éste último pudo notar como, por una fracción de segundo, los ojos de Musashi se dirigieron a la derecha y luego hacia él. Un claro gesto de nerviosismo y duda.

Signos tan leves, tan invisibles para los comunes. Sin embargo, para Hiruma, el maestro de los engaños y jugadas tramposas, distinguir los sutiles cambios en los demás era una habilidad imprescindible. No le tomó más que unos segundos darse cuenta de lo evidente.

_"Maldito anciano…¿A-acaso estás tratando de decirme que tú y la manager?"_

-¡Kekeke! Interesante maldito anciano…¿Quién lo habría imaginado?- Musashi por su parte, se mostraba serio, un tanto nervioso acerca de que decir o hacer. Hiruma lo tenía acorralado.

-¿Están saliendo? ¿Es eso?...-Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada al pateador. Luego de explotar una burbuja de goma de mascar continuó:

-Porque si es así, me importa un comino...Y en cuanto a ti, tu entrenamiento será el doble de infernal...- Su normalmente malévolo rostro se había tornado serio. Sin saber exactamente porque, sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. "_Tch, esa estúpida goma de mascar dulce…"_

-¡No! Si dejaras de interrumpirme, terminaríamos con esto más fácilmente…-

-Heh, entonces, ella ni siquiera lo sabe… ¿No es así?-

-Jeje, en realidad eres un completo idiota…No, ella no lo sabe. Además…Ella…ella solamente tiene ojos para alguien más…- Durante algunos segundos el silencio invadió el club. Cierto, Mamori tenía una horda inmensa de admiradores, no era de sorprender que tuviera agrado por lo menos de uno. "_Aún así, esa maldita mujer…es poco probable que se sienta atraída hacia algún bastardo, después de todo, ese enano inútil es dueño de su total atención…¿Será posible que…? Las posibilidades que sea el tarado de Sena son pocas o casi imposibles, especialmente con la maldita hermana del barbudo cerca y definitivamente no puede ser el mono…Hmm…Interesante…"_

-Tch. ¡Como si eso pudiese detenerte! ¡Existen métodos! Róbasela al bastardo, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez seas afortunado y yo posea información sobre ese maldito…Todos ganamos anciano, tu te quedas con la maldita manager y yo con un esclavo nuevo…¡Kekeke!- Hiruma había roto el silencio mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su infame librito negro. "_La maldita manager tiene un maldito enamorado…Kekeke…"_ Increíblemente, al repasar de nuevo dicho pensamiento una y otra vez en su mente lo hizo sentirse inexplicablemente incómodo e instantáneamente deseó que Musashi le diera el nombre del bastardo para tenerlo de esclavo de una buena vez. Oh, si. Lo haría miserable, tanto que desear la muerte no sería suficiente…

-No creo que poseas información sobre este tipo en especial…- El repentino comentario del carpintero lo sacó de su letargo. "_¡¿En que demonios estoy pensando?!"_ Sin querer adentrarse más en el asunto optó por ignorarlo, dirigiendo su atención de nuevo a Musashi.

-¡Kekekeke! ¿Qué no tengo información? Pues puedo conseguirla…lo sabes perfectamente viejo tonto- De nuevo su maquiavélica sonrisa hizo su aparición en el rostro del joven quarterback.

-Es imposible conseguir información sobre este tipo, Hiruma- El tono de su voz volviéndose cada vez más serio y desafiante.

-Imposible ¿Eh?- Masculló burlonamente mientras introducía en su boca una tira de goma de mascar. (La cual era dulce para su mayor disgusto).

-Si, IMPOSIBLE…Este tipo es demasiado astuto…- Musashi mantenía la calma, observando con atención las reacciones de Hiruma.

-Heh- Hiruma estaba a punto de responderle cuando la inesperada frase de Musashi lo interrumpió.

-¿O eres lo suficientemente idiota para chantajearte a tí mismo?-

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fin Parte I de II.

**N/A: **Umm… O.O


End file.
